


Yondu Week Day 7: AU-Military, Sir!

by NerdHQ_084



Series: Yondu Week 2k17 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Yondu Week 2k17
Genre: AND IM OUT, Day Seven- AU, HAVE A LAUGH AND GO ON YOUR MERRY WAY YALL, IM MARY POPPINS, Military AU, YONDU WEEK IS OVER, Yondu Week 2k17 - Freeform, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, and I made it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Here we are, the end of the journey. Yondu Week, what a wonderful thing. I hope you all have enjoyed the journey and I appreciate the support! Have some military shenanigans, cuz I honestly couldn't think of a good AU lol. Sorry it's super short, but I've run out of words unfortunately.





	Yondu Week Day 7: AU-Military, Sir!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, the end of the journey. Yondu Week, what a wonderful thing. I hope you all have enjoyed the journey and I appreciate the support! Have some military shenanigans, cuz I honestly couldn't think of a good AU lol. Sorry it's super short, but I've run out of words unfortunately.

“Private! What have I told you about arguing with your superiors?” The boy snapped to attention.  
“That it’s going to get me killed, sir! My apologies, sir!”  
“You’re damn right it’s going to get you killed. Lieutenant Obfonteri reports all your mess ups to me. And I don’t want to hear about you slipping up again. We gave you a chance in this outfit, don’t make me regret it!”  
“I won’t, General Udonta, sir! I won’t mess up again, sir!” The General nodded.  
“Good. Now go pack the trenches for the rest of the day. Punishment for your shenaningans, Quill.” The boy nodded solemly, holding back a grimace.  
“Yes, sir.” He stalked off to the trenches where the other men were sitting, waiting for some action. This war was never ending, but the General couldn’t allow formalities to go unchecked. It was the only thing they had for stability anymore. The rules kept them all sane in this endless mess, where the days bled into each other without knowing where one ended and the next began. The boy had been a prisoner of war, taken when his parents were killed by a blast. He was adjusting well and didn’t seem to care that he was now on the enemy side. It wasn’t easy keeping the misfit squadron going. But so it goes. War never ends, peace is just a way of pretending differences don’t exist until someone reminds us of them again. That wasn’t Yondu’s job. He was just the messenger, and his message was a speeding bullet.


End file.
